We Are Here To Help
by McFlyGrl
Summary: Four girls with supernatural powers help McFly try and escape The Black Jackets who want four very valuable artifacts that are now in McFly's possession after a mysterious girl placed them in McFly's hands.
1. The Package

We're Here To Help

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't own McFly but a girl can dream right? :)**

No One's POV

2 weeks ago

"I'm a huge fan!" a girl with long black hair with purple streaks, black shirt and black pants with slits where purple was and black converse said placing a 4"x 4" box before McFly. She was the last fan in line to meet McFly and they were glad the night was over.

"I'm not touching that!" Dougie shrieked once the girl had left, "I bet it's a bomb!"

"Don't be stupid." Tom said taking the box and putting it with the other gifts they had been given that night.

_Present Day_

"Just do it!" Janet whispered

"Let me focus!" Ruby snapped as they stood before McFly.

McFly were looking at Ruby and Janet with confused looks on their faces. The people in the line for the McFly CD signing were now starting to get impatient. Ruby shut her eyes and focused on Janet, McFly and herself. She put her hands in fists and then opened them and pushed as if she were pushing a box. Ruby called this move "The Easy Freeze." Once Ruby had opened her eyes she looked around. Everyone was frozen.

"I did it, I did it" she chanted doing a weird dance.

It took her about a minute to realize McFly weren't frozen.

"Hello." she said awkwardly.

"What the hell?" Danny asked

"You need to come with us." Janet stated moving towards the door.

"We're not going anywhere with you two, for all we know you could be serial killers" Harry said standing up and then falling over

Ruby cracked up, "That never gets old" she laughed

"We're here to protect you" Janet said slightly offended at Harry's comment, "You can stand up now, we need to go"

Harry sat up. The rest didn't move.

"Protect us from what?" Tom asked

"We call them The Black Jackets"

"We're not going anywhere with you two" Dougie stated

"I'll be back." Ruby stated simply leaving the room.

"We're not going anywhere" Harry said for the group

Two minutes later Fletch walked in.

"Fletch!" the four boys yelled in unison

"Come on" he said.

"But--"

"Move it!" Fletch yelled

McFly got up and walked cautiously over to where Fletch and Janet were standing. The 6 of them walked up the stairs of the store they were currently in. Once they were out the doors they looked around and and everything was frozen in time. To their left were The Black Jackets, frozen in mid walk. All of a sudden everything shook and time started again. The Black Jackets saw them and started running toward the group.

"What now?" McFly asked

"We run!" Janet stated taking off in a sprint.

"What about the other girl?" Danny asked in mid sprint

Janet didn't answer. They ran down side streets and back roads with The Black Jackets in hot pursuit. After what seemed like forever a green van pulled up next to McFly, Fletch and Janet. They were currently running down a sidewalk on quite and empty street. The door to the van was open, Janet shoved McFly in and then Fletch and herself jumped in slamming the door. The van raced off leaving The Black Jackets angry and standing on the sidewalk. But they knew they'd find McFly again.

**I know it's short but it's kind of like a preview :) I hope you'll like it. Feel free to review ;) This is my first story so please don't be mean but constructive criticism is a big help :) I know I haven't really described Janet and Ruby yet, I wanted to know if you'll hand any ideas on them...**


	2. Viscota

Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do not own McFly I just wish I do :)**

**Amy, thanks ****for the review, It meant a lot :)**

**Now on with the story :)**

As McFly sat in the van next to Janet and Fletch, questions were running through their minds.

Who are these people?

What do they want with us?

Why would Fletch make us go with them?

Their thoughts were interrupted by Fletch suddenly completely changing form.

"What the--?" was all the four boys could manage.

Fletch was now Ruby.

"Never again will I be a guy, I hate it" she complained.

"Took you long enough to change back" Janet said.

"Well I found it hard--" Ruby stopped mid argument she turned to Dougie, "I am not a freak!"

"I never said you were." he protested.

"No but you thought it."

"How did you know I was thinking that?"

Ruby just tapped her head.

"Who are you guys?" Tom asked

"I'm Janet, that's Ruby and up front driving is Macy and next to her is Lo"

Macy and Lo turned around for a second, waved and went back to discussing what they previously were.

"How did you do what you just did?" Danny asked looking at Ruby.

She shrugged, "I was born with supernatural powers."

"We're sisters, I'm the eldest (18), Macy and Lo are twins (16) and Ruby's the youngest (15), we were all born with supernatural powers," Janet explained holding on to a handle as Macy took a sharp left, "I can produce fire and I can track people using my mind. Except The Black Jackets. Macy can fly and turn invisible, Lo can tap into a computers network using her mind and she can remember any and everything and Ruby, well she's the first of us to have four powers. You've already seen three, she can freeze time, morph into different people and read your mind."

"What about the forth one?" Harry asked

"She can move things with her mind but that one's new to her so she's working on it."

"We'll tell you more when we get to HQ." Janet said sensing they were going to ask another question.

After 20 minutes of silence in the back and Macy and Lo arguing about something that no one could quite place, Macy pulled into a parking lot and stopped in a parking spot. McFly couldn't see out because the van had no windows in the back, They figured the ride was over so they started to undo their seat-belts.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked

"Getting out." They said simply

"Not yet" she said as the van started going down.

The Van stopped after a short ride down and Macy drove off the platform the went down on. She drove for a bit longer and then stopped.

"You can take off your seatbelt now" Lo said turning around and smiling at McFly.

They smiled awkwardly and took off their seat-belts while Janet opened the door and hopped out with Ruby behind her and McFly not long after. Once McFly got out they looked around. They were on a train-track. Other cars were parked around them but McFly's eyes widened in fear and Macy just shook her head

"Don't worry," she said, "It's deserted, that was made sure of when this place was built.

"What place?" Tom asked

Lo pushed open a door to their left and they walked in. They went down two flights of stairs, then they came to a large metal door.

The four girls put their fingerprints on a scanner by the door and they were each allowed through.

"Just stay where you are and don't move." Janet said as she walked through another scanner that looked like a metal detector with with a red projection covering the width of it. This permitted entry based on your body. The metal door slammed shut and McFly were left on the other side.

"I say we--" Danny started

"Scanning" a robotic voice said as the circular platform they were standing on rotated.

McFly jumped.

"Confirmed." the same voice said once they were facing the from again.

The metal door slid opened and the four girls were standing there waiting for them. Danny, Tom, Dougie and Harry walked in and joined the girls on another platform. Ahead of them there was just a long dark tunnel that they were suspended in. There was a large screen on the platform that a digitalized face appeared on as the platform began to move down the tunnel.

"McFly, this is Hector. He's runs the scanning and the transportation in Viscota.

"Viscota?" Dougie asked

"It's like an underground world, It's where we live." Lo explained.

"I need to take their fingerprints for further use." Hector said as a scanner shot out from next to the screen.

Tom went up first and placed his index finger on the scanner. The rest of McFly went up after and did the same. They rounded a corner a platform loomed in the distance. It took them 5 minutes to reach it. They said their goodbyes to Hector and got off the platform and walked through another set of doors to a glass pair. They all scanned their fingerprints on the scanner and the glass doors slid open. Sitting there behind a desk, glasses on reading some article was Gordon, the brains behind all of the girls missions. He looked up when they entered and smiled.

"McFly." he said pleasantly standing up to shake their hands, "I'm Gordon, it's nice to meet you"

"Hi," they said, "It's nice to meet you too"

"How's everything been so far?" he asked

"Aside from being kidnapped?" Harry asked

"Look," Ruby interrupted suddenly angry, "We didn't kidnap you alright, we saved you. If we hadn't taken you from there you would've died. The Black Jackets wouldn't have kept you alive. You would be dead right now. So stop saying we kidnapped you!"

McFly looked taken aback.

"Why don't the girls give you a tour and then meet back here in let's say 20 minutes."

They walked out a door to the left of the office down a long white corridor. As the reached the end of the corridor they took a left.

"In there," Janet said indicating the first door they came to on their left, "Is the training room. Martial arts training mostly."

They continued walking until they came to the first door on their left, "In there is the artifact room. Only Gordon knows the code and we've never been inside"

"In there," Janet continued two minutes later is a practice room, it's where we can practice using our powers."

After another 10 minutes they were finished after the girls had shown them the cafeteria, the dormitories and confinement. They made their way back to Gordon.

"Now," Gordon said once they were all seated, "Let's talk about these artifacts"

"A girl with long black hair, decked out in black and purple gave you a box with four valuable artifacts in it" Macy explained.

"Dougie thought it was a bomb" Danny laughed

"Where is it?" Lo asked

"Probably on a plane flying to our next concert destination."

"What?!?"

**How was that? I know it was short again but I'll update tomorrow. I can't believe it's nearly christmas!!! YAY :) I'm sooo excited. I know I haven't described any of my characters but that's because I know everyone get's a picture of the character for themselves so I figured I'd leave it up to your interpretation. :)**


	3. What's Going To Happen?

Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: of course I don't own McFly.... :(**

"Why didn't you mention that before?!" Ruby said trying to contain her temper

"You never asked."

"Why did you think we were saving you from The Black Jackets?"

"Because you didn't want us to die?" Harry offered

"No you moron, we need those 4 artifacts and you were supposed to have them!" Ruby yelled finally losing her temper.

"Why do you need them so badly?" Tom asked.

"Because, if The Black Jackets get their hands on them they're gonna sell them to someone who wants to destroy the world, those were the last four needed to complete the code!" Janet explained calmly

"This isn't our fault." Dougie said

'Wrong move...' Lo thought.

Ruby lost her temper, her eyes flashed with anger.

"It is your fault" she yelled marching right up to Dougie and grabbing his shirt, "If you had opened the stupid box you would have the artifacts right now!"

"Ruby!" Macy yelled, "calm down. Don't waste time yelling. We have to go find the artifacts!"

Macy was the only one who could calm Ruby down. No one knew why, not even Ruby. Janet thought it was because Macy was the most like their mother. Ruby took a deep breath and let go of Dougie's shirt. She took a step back.

"Sorry." she said looking down.

He nodded.

"Alright, girls, I want you to head to the Concert and get the artifacts. Boys, you stay here." Gordon said taking control once again. "Where is it?"

McFly told the girls where it was. They then ran through all the security checks, all the way to the van. The cool thing about the van was that it could fly. Strange right? Anyway, once they found a large field close to the venue for McFly's next performance, Macy landed the van perfectly. They hopped out and ran all the way to the venue.

"Fletch!" Lo yelled

He turned around, "Haven't you been told the show is cancelled?" he asked.

"Yea, we know that." Ruby said. "We need to know where the gifts for McFly are kept."

"Are you Janet, Macy, Lo and Ruby?" he asked.

They nodded.

"How are they?" he asked with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"They're fine." Janet said, "Now about the gifts."

"Two guys just came to pick them up. They're back there" he said pointing to a door on his left.

The 4 of them ran into the room, which turned out to be a store room, and saw two of The Black Jackets going through the contents of a large box. The door slammed behind them as they turned to face the four girls.

They stood there not moving, their eyes darting between the two men.

"Freeze them Ruby" Macy whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"I'm trying!" Ruby whispered back.

"You magic tricks won't work in here," one of The Black Jacket's sneered, "we've anti-magiced the whole room"

"It's not magic moron" Macy laughed.

"Shut up!" the same Black Jacket yelled, "we have the artifacts now, so just give up" he continued holding up the package.

"Yeah right" Janet yelled throwing a box at the two Black Jackets which hit one square in the chest knocking him into the other. Lo acted fast throwing another box at the other Black Jacket. Ruby ran up a pile of boxes and jumped on the back of the first Black Jacket, who grunted in surprise. He started running around wildly. He backed up into a wall, knocking Ruby off with a loud thud as she hit the floor. She was on her feet within 2 seconds. The Black Jacket turned around throwing a punch which she narrowly avoided. Throwing one of her own, The Black Jacket dodged it swiftly and swung his other arm which hit Ruby in her cheek cutting it quite deep due to the fact he was wearing a massive studded ring. Meanwhile, Macy and Lo were fighting the second Black Jacket. Macy threw a punch, which hit The Black Jacket right in the center of his face. It was like he didn't feel anything. He swung a punch at Lo, hitting her in the corner of her left eye. It soon started bleeding. He then threw a kick at Macy which hit her in her side. There was a snap that could be heard through out the room. She crumpled to the ground in pain. Janet had currently taken over the first Black Jacket. She had hit The Black Jacket in his leg with a round house kick. He stumbled but did not fall.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys!" Janet gasped

The Black Jacket smiled evilly before swinging another punch at her which she defended with her arm. She felt a severe pain as the two Black Jackets ran off with the package.

"No!" Janet yelled from the floor.

"Stop!" They heard someone yell from outside. It was followed closely by an "Oomph!"

**2 hrs later**

"What happened?" Gordon exclaimed as the four girls walked in through the glass doors two hours later. They looked like they'd been dragged through the war.

"They're faster, stronger and more viscous..." Lo said through gritted teeth as Gordon touched the cut above her eye, "We're really sorry Gordon

"It's ok girls, let's just get you'll fixed up. We can talk about that later. There's a large medical box beneath my desk. Bring it for me would you." Gordon said to Harry who rushed to it.

"There should be a cut cleaning substance in there,clean these girls up would you," Gordon then said turning to McFly, "I have to make a phone call" he turned and left the room.

The boys took 4 little boxes out of the large box and lead the girls to sit down in different places in the room.

"What happened?" Dougie asked as he knelt before Ruby and cleaned the cut on her cheek.

She winced before answering, "They're better now since we last saw them and that was yesterday."

He took the glue out of the little box and put it into the cut on Ruby's face.

"I hope you knew how to use that" she said looking nervous

"Yea" he said

She let out a sigh of relief.

"There were instructions on the side" he laughed.

Macy was currently standing by Gordon's desk, in her sports bra, arms in the air.

"This is weird" she whined at Danny. "I've known you for what, a day and you've already managed to get me out of my shirt"

"Stop whining" he said wrapping a bandage around her broken ribs.

"Hey, you can stand there with all the pride, your not the one with no shirt on," she groaned, "Ow. "Watch where you put your hands" she stated, "I hope you actually know what your doing"

"I used to break my ribs a lot. I've seen the doctor do it tons of times" Danny said as he clipped the end of the bandage down.

"That doesn't make you an expert."

"That's gross!" Lo laughed hopping off the window sill by the door.

Harry had cleaned and bandaged the corner of Lo's left eye and was currently telling her about signs girls had brought to McFly's concert.

"What's gonna happen, Lo?" he asked suddenly serious.

"What's gonna happen to what?"

"Well, if you don't get the artifacts back?"

"We will get them back." she said ignoring his question.

"That freaking burns" Janet exclaimed snatching the cotton bud from Tom.

"Sorry" he said stepping back.

"No, I'm sorry, I have trust.... issues" she handed the cotton bud back to Tom.

He finished cleaning her cut and bandaged it up.

"What's gonna happen if you don't get those artifacts back?" he asked

Janet looked down. "I don't know." she mumbled

"Don't lie to me Janet." he said sternly.

She looked up slowly, "We'll all die..."

**Sorry this chapter took me so long. I hope everyone liked it. Review if you like, if not that's ok. Just the fact that your reading is ok :) I hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas and have a happy New Year!**


	4. Explanations and Someone's glowing?

Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: No I don't own McFly. Duh! I wish though! ;)**

**Once again Amy, thanks for the review :D**

"We'll die?" Danny asked looking over at Janet.

She nodded solemnly, "And it's all our fault." she cried bursting into tears and then running from the room.

"Let's just get some rest and we'll tell you more about it tomorrow." Macy said comfortingly.

McFly nodded and walked towards the door, the girls close behind. As they got to their designated rooms the girls turned to McFly,

"We're really sorry." Lo said.

"It wasn't your fault." Harry replied putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Night guys." she said and the three of them went into their rooms and the guys into theirs.

Janet was lying on her bed and the three girls could tell she was asleep. The three of them changed into their pajamas and got into bed.

**The next morning **

"Morning everyone." Gordon said pleasantly the next morning as the four girls and McFly walked into his office.

It was around 9 o'clock and everyone was still quite tired. Janet had red eyes and it seemed like she had hardly slept.

"It's alright Janet." Gordon said soothingly putting an arm around her shoulders. "I want you'll to watch this slide." he continued shutting off the lights as a projector and its screen slid down in front of the window, blocking off it's light. "We have managed to secure a location on The Black Jackets and we know for sure the artifacts are with them."

After the slide the girls and McFly had learned that The Black Jackets were hiding in a large mountain, covered with snow.

"We need the 8 of you to retrieve the artifacts." Gordon said shutting off the slide, allowing light to stream back into the room.

"The 8 of us?" Lo asked

Gordon nodded, "You'll know what you have to do." he said as he left the room.

"What's going to happen to the artifacts.... and to us?" Danny asked hesitantly as if he was scared of the answer.

"Maybe you'll should sit down." Ruby said leading them over to the couch.

"So...?" the guys asked after sitting down.

"Well the artifacts you were supposed to have, you were supposed to have been wearing them, when Janet and I came and got you, the artifacts are actually 4 bracelets. They're all silver and each one has a diamond stone inset in the silver next to the clasp." Ruby started

"You'll are supposedly the four of the eight 'chosen ones'" Macy continued

"The chosen ones?" Tom asked.

"Chosen to save the human race." Lo explained

"Save the human race from what?" Dougie asked.

"A group of extremely powerful people we call them 'The Organization', they're trying to take over the world" she continued

"Who are the other half?" the guys asked

"Well, we are." Macy said slowly

"What about The Black Jackets?" Harry asked

"They just work for 'The Organization'"

"So the bracelets were put in your possession by The Underground Placement Squad." Janet said going from where Macy left off.

"The what?"

" The Underground Placement Squad, they take valuable things that come into their possession and place them into the possession of their rightful owners. This was probably one of the most important placements of their whole organizations existence."

"I don't understand why these bracelets are so important." Harry stated simply.

"Because they control whether we live or die." Macy said.

"We..." Dougie asked with a troubled look on his face, "just the eight of us?"

"No, the whole world." Janet said speaking for the first time.

"So it was up to us to save the world and we failed?" Danny asked. "This is all our fault?"

"It wasn't anyone's fault." Ruby stated bluntly "we just have to fix it."

"How are we going to do that?" Tom asked.

"Well we have to train you." Lo said

"Train us?"

"Yeah, as in fighting and defending, standard procedure."

"Ok?" McFly agreed unsurely.

For the rest of the day only stopping for lunch, the girls were training McFly. At 6:00 they finished and went to the cafeteria to have dinner.

"ooo, spaghetti bolognese. My favorite!" Macy exclaimed running over to grab a plate.

The rest followed her and soon they were all seated around a table.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Ruby suddenly yelled at Dougie from across the table.

She was referring to earlier in training when she had punched him in the nose.

"Would you stop reading my thoughts!" he yelled back

"Oh come on you two!" Tom yelled just as loud, "that was ages ago, just forget it!"

"But she punched me!" Dougie yelled indignantly at Tom.

"I showed you twice how to block the punch and you stopped it well the first time when I punched softly but you manage to forget the time I actually put my muscle into it!" Ruby said now laughing at him.

"Hey it's not my fault. My brain processes slowly!" he said looking down at his food. "And why do you always read my thoughts and not theirs?" he asked looking back up.

"Cause it's fun tormenting you." Ruby laughed

The other six had wolfed their food down and were now starting on dessert. Dougie and Ruby soon caught up to them.

"Hey, do you guys want to watch a film or something?" Lo asked the guys

"Sure. What film?"

"I was thinking maybe She's The Man." she said looking at them expectantly.

"Come on! That's a girlie film!" Harry said indignantly.

"Please, I haven't seen it in ages" Lo begged

"Fine" they said.

Ruby went back to the cafeteria to find some popcorn and drinks, Harry had gone to get the blankets and pillows from their room next door, Macy and Lo were on the girls bedroom floor searching for the movie, Janet was lying on her bed reading a book waiting for Macy and Lo to find the movie and Dougie and Danny were lying lazily on Ruby and Macy's beds. Ruby came running back with the popcorn and drinks at the same time Harry came back from the boys room with all their blankets and pillows. Macy found the movie soon after and they all got comfy as it started. Macy turned off the lights and took her position next to Danny on her bed.

"Harry your glowing!" Ruby said worriedly half way through the movie.

**Hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long to update :( I ran out of ideas but I have fresh ones in my mine now :) Well I really enjoy reviews *hint, hint* haha :P**

**Hope everyone had a good new years. :)**


	5. Someone else?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own McFly, just the story line and my characters...**

**Thanks for the review Amy. Your reviews always make me smile :)**

**What do you think... should they're be budding romances or not?**

**Anyway...**

Chapter 5

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"Dude you are glowing." Danny said backing away slightly from Harry.

"This wasn't supposed to happen yet." Janet was muttering under her breath," Right, follow me!" she instructed Harry, getting up off her bed and taking him by the arm.

She led him down the hall way to the test room, opened the door and led him in and then through another door and into a room that was all white, with a bed in one corner. He raised his eyebrows at her. She just turned, walked out the room and shut the door.

"Hey!" he yelled after her.

She walked back out into the main area of the test room still not saying a word. Janet scanned her palm on a panel that slid out of the wall on the outside of the room harry was currently in. Part of the wall shot up and the lights went off in the test room, there was a glass panel so they could see Harry, who was currently pacing the room looking rather angry still glowing but even brighter now.

"What's happening to him?" Tom asked worriedly.

No one answered. Janet kept pushing buttons on a key board, Macy and Lo were watching Harry carefully and Ruby was trying to call Gordon.

"Gordon's not here, he's with the executives of Viscota. He won't be back till tomorrow" Ruby said sadly.

"What's happening to him?" Tom asked again.

Still no one answered.

"What's happening!?" he yelled taking Janet's shoulders and spinning her round to face him.

"He's changing..." she said panic stricken.

Tom loosened his grip on her shoulders, "Changing into what?"

"One of us." she said relaxing a little.

"One of you'll? I don't want him to turn into one of you'll, I just want him to remain how he was!"

"Do you want us to help him or not cause right now I could just leave him and he'd die!" Janet yelled incredulously.

"I'm sorry." Tom said looking down and releasing his grip on Janet.

"He'll be fine." Ruby said placing a hand on Danny's shoulder after reading his thoughts.

"How do you know?" he snapped.

"Cause it happened to all of us, and it will happen to the three of you." she said moving her hand off his shoulder.

At that moment Harry let out a cry of pain and crumpled to the floor. Tom ran forward and tried to open the door.

"That won't open." Janet stated.

"That's going to happen to us?" Dougie asked terrified.

"It's not that bad. You eventually get used to the pain. You go numb basically, then you get really tired and you have to sleep. While your sleeping, you dream of your power and the scanner," Lo said indicating the machine above the bed that was painted white, "will scan your dreams and then whatever your power is will show up on the monitor over there" she finished pointing at a screen to the left of Janet.

"How long does the process take?" Danny asked

"Until you wake up the next morning."

Harry's was glowing even more now and was almost blinding. He had been screaming in pain for about 10 minutes but now he was silent. He got slowly up off the ground and made his way slowly to the bed. He climbed sloppily on and was asleep within seconds.

"Now we wait..." Lo said.

There was a couch inside the room they were currently in and everyone had fallen asleep. Suddenly the scanner beeped 9 hours later at 6 the next morning. Janet awoke and rushed over to the monitor.

"Woah!" she exclaimed.

By now the others had woken up and were crowding behind her.

"He can teleport himself. That's so cool!" Dougie said.

Just then Harry woke up and his glow was gone. He turned and saw them all standing there staring at him. All of a sudden he disappeared and was standing next to them.

"Woah!" he said smiling. "I like it!"

"Don't go mad," Janet said, "you have to learn how to use your power before you start teleporting everywhere."

"Fine." Harry said sadly.

"Don't you dare think about it!" Ruby said to Harry.

"Darn, I hate how you can do that!"

"What was he gonna do?" Janet asked.

"Teleport off somewhere else." Ruby answered disapprovingly.

"What's going to happen next?" Danny asked

"Well it'll happen to one of you." Lo said. "we don't know when but it's supposed to be soon. So maybe you'll should sleep in our room. We each have a bed that pulls out from underneath ours so you'll could sleep there."

Janet nodded, "I think that's for the best."

"Let's just eat breakfast and then start training today." Macy said walking towards the cafeteria.

They all sat down and had breakfast.

"I don't wanna train with Ruby," Dougie whined, "she'll punch me in the face in training."

"I'll punch you in the face right now!" Ruby said bumbing her shoulder against his as she walked past him going into the training room.

"She's just stressed." Lo said to him before going over to Harry.

"Ok," Macy said standing by Danny on their mat, "I'm gonna shut off the light above out mat and then I'm going to stand in the center. I want you to go anywhere around the mat and try and attack me."

"Ok." Danny said unsurely looking at her ribs.

"My ribs are fine." Macy said as she went and swtiched off her light throwing their mat into darkness. "Ok, go."

Danny tried and Macy blocked his punch and flipped him off his feet.

"Woah." he said as she helped him up.

"My #1 rule. Know your opponent, size them up, guess their weight and height. You can tell a lot just by the way someone walks or runs. Also, when you can see them, look for signs of which side is stronger or weaker. Bruises on the knuckles maybe, scars on a certain arm. It's not always precise but it works for me."

"What about the others?" he asked as she turned their light back on.

"Well Janet can track people with her mind so she knows where they're coming from. Lo trains in this all the time. So it's like a second nature to her. And Ruby can read peoples thoughts so... she knows..."

"Macy?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think my power will be?"

"I don't know. It can all depend on what type of person you are or even what type of mood your in when the transformation happens."

"I'm scared." he whispered making sure the others couldn't hear him.

"It's ok," she whispered back, "it doesn't hurt for long. You'll be fine." she gave him a reassuring smile.

After about two hours of training, they all went to the cafeteria to have lunch.

"You'll don't leave here much, do you?" Tom asked as they sat down.

"A fair amount, we normally have different missions we have to complete. But right now we just have this one." Ruby said nodding.

"Why aren't we going after The Black Jackets now?" Harry asked.

"Cause they no longer have them. You know how we said The Black Jackets worked for 'The Organization'" the others nodded so Ruby continued, "well they don't exactly work _for _them. They work under their command but what vaulables The Black Jackets aquire 'The Organization' pays for them. That's how they end up in their hands. But this trade isn't happening for another two weeks. And besides you'll aren't ready and your supposed to have your powers by then."

McFly nodded and continued eating lunch. Dougie was unusually quiet.

"Hey Doug, you ok?"

"I have to go to the toilet." he said getting up from the table suddenly and running out the room.

"Ruby what's wrong with him?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, I can't read his thoughts." she said standing up and rushing after him.

"Janet!" Ruby yelled, "he's next!"

**Well, I'm going to have to stop there... What do you think will happen? Any ideas for powers for the other guys? Favorite character? Well reviews are always nice :P Thank you again Amy to reviewing every one of my chapters so far. :) I will try and update again soon. Well until then...**


	6. Only Tom and Danny Left

Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't own McFly. It hurts more and more every time I have to put that here :(**

**McSteph and Amy, thanks for reviewing. It keeps me smiling :) :) :)**

**On we go....**

"Oh no!" Janet cried jumping up from the table and running after Ruby and Dougie.

"Dougie, open up, we need to get you to the test room!" Ruby yelled banging on the door.

"No!" he yelled back stubbornly, "I don't wanna be a 'chosen one' or whatever you call it! I just wanna be Dougie from McFly."

"You don't have a choice!" Janet yelled.

"I do!"

"Do you want to die?! The longer you take in there the more chance you have of dying. Do you want to be the dead Dougie from McFly?"

The door opened a crack, "Dead Dougie from McFly?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes! Now hurry up!" Janet said pushing the door open and grabbing his arm.

As they ran down the hallways the others had caught up to them when they were coming out of the cafeteria after Macy and Lo wouldn't let them leave.

"Will it hurt?" Dougie asked with fear in his eyes

"Not for long." Lo replied running up front with them.

They got to the test room and ran in. Janet pushed Dougie into the room and shut the door , scanned her hand and sat in the chair by the computer. Just then they heard a cry of pain. Dougie was crumpled in pain.

"We got him in just in time." Macy whispered to Lo.

"I know." she whispered back as they peered through the glass at Dougie on the floor. Dougie went through the same routine as Harry. He was in pain for about 10 minutes and then he suddenly seemed tired. He got slowly up and walked over to the bed, flopped down on it and was asleep in seconds.

"I'm not sure," Ruby whispered to Harry, "You know, what his power will be."

"Huh?" he asked.

"Sorry. Reading you thoughts." Ruby muttered embarrassed.

"It's okay." Harry said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You'll go back to training. I'll watch him. Ruby, you train Tom, okay?" Janet said

"Its okay, I'll stay you go." Ruby said softly, sitting in the chair next to Janet's.

"Are you sure?" Janet asked looking seriously at Ruby.

"Yeah, I'll call you if anything happens." she pushed Janet softly up and towards the door after the others.

6 hours later. (8:00) (The others have come back from training and are sitting in the test room.

"Is it okay if I go to bed?" Lo asked.

"Yeah. You should all go to bed. We can take it in shifts. I'll go first until 12 and then Macy, can go from 12 'till 4?" Janet said sitting down I her previous position and looking at Macy.

"Yeah, sure, who'll go after me?" she asked.

"Danny?" Janet asked.

"Yup, from 4 till 8" he responded nodding his head.

"He should be up by then," Janet said, "if not just wake up someone who hasn't gone yet, yeah?"

"Okay" he said.

Everyone except Janet left. Dougie was currently tossing and turning in his sleep. Two hours later Gordon walked in.

"Where have you been?" Janet asked wheeling around when she saw his reflection in the glass.

"I've been with the executives. This wasn't supposed to happen yet." he stated looking at her.

"Like I don't know that." she snapped.

"Is he the first?" Gordon asked his eyes on Dougie's tossing form.

"No, Harry was."

"What did he get?"

"He can teleport himself." she replied.

Gordon nodded, "How long's he been under?" he looked at Dougie.

"About 8 hours." she said checking her watch.

"Just call me if you need anything." Gordon turned and walked out closing the door behind him.

"Weird..." Janet muttered.

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

"Guys, he's not there, he's not on the bed!" Danny yelled running into the girls bedroom where everyone else was currently sleeping.

Everyone ran back to the test room and looked inside. Dougie wasn't on the bed. Janet looked at sign above the door. It read - _'Safe To Enter.' _Janet opened the door and walked in. As far as she could see, Dougie wasn't in the room. She looked at the monitor, 'Intangibility' Suddenly Tom's laugh broke the silence that had settled on the room. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" Lo asked.

Tom pointed, "He's on the floor, under the bed."

They all turned to where he was pointing and sure enough, there was Dougie, rubbing his sore head having woken up and banged it on the bottom of the bed.

"He must have fallen through in his sleep." Danny laughed.

Dougie looked up and scowled at him. He ran towards the wall, through it and was suddenly standing in front of Danny, swaying slightly.

"Sit, down." Ruby said shoving him down on the couch, "don't go and do something stupid. We have to work on your powers now. We might as well start now on you and Harry, then when Tom and Danny get theirs, they'll work on them and you'll will go back to fight training."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's get started." Lo said.

Tom, Janet, Macy and Danny headed back to the fight training room while Lo, Harry, Dougie and Ruby stayed in the test room.

"-- just focus your mind on the circle I drew on the floor and teleport there." Lo said to Harry.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. There was a pop and Harry landed two meters from the circle.

"Try it again." Lo said getting exasperated, "this is the 6th time you've missed."

"Sorry." Harry muttered going back to stand where he was before.

He shut his eyes and pictured the circle. There was a pop and there he was, standing in the middle of the circle.

"Well done." Lo smiled.

"Thanks you." he said smiling too.

"Now do it again."

Harry did it again and again and again, with Lo making the circle smaller and moving it around every time. After that she told him to do it while holding her arm and they both popped into the circle. Lo smiled. In the meanwhile, Ruby was trying to see what Dougie could actually go through and at what speed.

"Just run at the piece of glass and turn yourself intangible." Ruby said getting frustrated.

"I'll try." he said starting to run, "oomph!" he groaned falling on the floor.

"Try it again and no I'm not doing this on purpose." she stated reading his thoughts.

"I hate how you can do that." he muttered.

"Now go." she said ignoring him.

He ran at the glass and he went straight though it.

"Good," Ruby said smiling, "now walk at it."

"Um, ok."

Dougie walked, ran and jogged through the glass and other materials many times.

"Wow, that only took 8 hours." Lo said to Ruby on their way out of the test room.

"And, they completely forgot about lunch" Ruby replied.

Just then Dougie and Harry ran past Lo and Macy yelling, "FOOD!"

"I guess not..." Lo said laughing.

At that same moment Danny and Tom came running out screaming the same thing.

"Boys..." Macy said rolling her eyes.

"Hey girls, can I talk to you?" Janet asked.

"Sure."

"I think there's something up with Gordon."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"He's not acting the same as he was before he left." Janet explained.

"Guys!" they heard Tom yell, "I think Danny's getting his powers."

**Hmmmm, so, what did you think? Reviews are lovely ;) But you don't have to...**

**Anyway thanks again to McSteph and Amy for reviewing every single one of my chapters!**

**I know I've thanked you'll already but I'm just so happy that you'll reviewed that I have to thank you twice :D**


	7. Wait, That's Not Gordon

**DISCLAIMER: I hate having to say this but... I don't own McFly :( I could almost cry.. :'(**

**Anyway thanks McSteph for reviewing my last chapter after only about 10 minutes after it was put up! **

**Anyway on we go...**

Chapter 7

"Why is this happening so quickly?" Macy asked no one in particular, running to find Danny.

They found him on the floor in the cafeteria refusing to move.

"Come on!" Macy said urgently hoisting him up off the floor, "let's get you to the test room."

He got up off the floor and ran with Macy to the test room where she shoved him in and shut the door. The same routine which Harry and Dougie went through was now happening to Danny. He was walking around, seemingly bored out of his mind when he got a sheer look of terror on his face and then crumpled to the ground in pain, yelling swear words. He was in pain a lot longer than the other boys, that's when they started to get worried.

"What's happening to him?" Tom asked concerned.

"I don't know..." Janet said pushing buttons rapidly on the keyboard.

Suddenly he stopped yelling, dragged himself over to the bed and fell asleep with in seconds. They took up the watch from where they left off with Dougie.

The next morning, Dougie who was on watch had fallen asleep and was woken up when the monitor beeped. Not bothering to check it he ran to wake up the others who ran back with him. Danny was sitting on the bed, rubbing his head. He looked like he'd been hit by a bus.

"He was tossing and turning a lot last night, smiling a lot too is you ask me." Dougie explained.

Everyone just nodded and said nothing as Macy went to open the door.

"Oooh, nice red bra." Danny said grinning like a goon.

"What?!" Macy yelled throwing her hands across her chest, her mouth open in horror, "what is his power?"

"What's with the sponge bob boxers Tom?" Danny asked glancing at him.

They looked at Tom and started laughing before looking at the monitor which was now blank.

"Didn't you look at it?" Lo asked Dougie.

Dougie shook his head looking at the floor. Harry smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Oh no!" Tom groaned, "he has x-ray vision."

They all looked at Danny who was staring at all of them still grinning like an idiot.

"Bones look weird." he muttered to himself.

"I get it. He can change how far his x-ray vision can go. Like, if he wanted to see through Macy's shirt, like he has already done, or if he wanted to see right through to your bones." Ruby said nodding, "Don't even think about it." she continued reading his mind.

Danny looked down, his cheeks turning red.

"I won't even ask." Harry said.

"Guys, I don't feel so well." a green faced Tom said.

Lo and Macy dragged him into the test room, heaved him onto the bed and then left quickly.

"Well, aren't you going to ask him what's wrong?" Dougie asked slightly irritated at them for not caring.

"He's just getting his power. He'll be fine.

So again, they had to go through Tom getting his power but by now everyone was exhausted so they all curled up on the couch and fell asleep.

"Hey guys." Gordon said walking in 8 hours later at 2 in the afternoon.

They all groaned and looked up at him.

"So who just got their power?" he asked curiously.

"I did." Danny said sleepily.

"What power?"

"He can fly..." Janet said before he could respond.

"Right." Gordon muttered before leaving the room.

"I can't fly," Danny said turning to Janet, "why did you lie?"

"There's just something not right about him right now," Janet explained, "What was he thinking Ruby?"

"I don't know, I couldn't read his thoughts." she said frowning slightly.

"But you always could before." Janet said pressingly.

"Maybe I'm just tired, let's not jump to conclusions here Janet." Ruby said lying back down on the bed they had pulled out from the couch.

"Well Gordon's out of town tomorrow for 2 days, we could go through his office tomorrow night after he leaves?" Janet suggested.

"Fine, but that will just prove that there is nothing wrong with him." Lo said lying down too.

"Maybe we should all just get some more sleep, Tom will be fine." Danny sleepily said.

So they all lay down on the bed and were all sound asleep in seconds. They all woke up the next morning to the beeping of the machine. They were all stiff and sore from sleeping in awkward positions.

"Okay, somebody was snoring freakishly loud last night." Macy said looking around.

Everybody looked at Harry.

"What, my nose gets clogged?"

They all laughed and looked at Tom who was also slowly waking up. He yawned and then looked at all of them. He got up and walked towards the door. Ruby had gone over to open the door for him.

"No, Ruby don't touch that!" Janet yelled one second too late.

Ruby had put her hand on the door handle and jumped back screaming and clutching her hand.

"His power is Electric Manipulation, you should have given him a minute." Janet said running over to Ruby who was on the floor.

"Oh."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ruby nodded.

"Tom, let go of the door, okay?" Janet called to him.

He did as he was told and Janet opened the door.

"I'm so sorry Ruby!" Tom exclaimed rushing over to her.

He had electricity running through his spiked up hair.

"We should work on your power for the next 4 days cause we're leaving in 6 but we have to brief you on a lot of stuff." Janet said to Tom, "you're fine in your fight training, your up to the level we want you at so we don't need to worry about that anymore."

"Yeah, Danny your power doesn't actually need working on. So, we can get back to fight training." Macy said.

Danny and Tom nodded. Janet stayed with Tom while everyone else went back to the fight room.

After 3 hours of training they took a break for lunch.

"You'll did well." Macy said sitting down.

"Thanks." the three boys smiled.

"I didn't punch try and punch you." Ruby yelled suddenly at Dougie who had a red bloody nose.

"Here we go again..." Lo groaned.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't, I told you to pay attention and block my punch but then someone said something about food and you went 'what?' not paying any attention to me so I ended up punching you!" Ruby yelled back again, "hey, your forgetting I can read you thoughts..."

"Oh, I didn't forget." Dougie said grinning evilly.

"You little weasel!" Ruby yelled again launching herself over the table at Dougie knocking him off his chair and onto the floor where she pinned him down, "Apologize."

"No." he said flipping her off and standing up smirking at her.

Ruby stood up furiously and all of a sudden Dougie was hanging in thin air. Ruby sent him crashing in to a wall. "Apologize!" she said trying to contain more of her anger.

"Ruby!" Macy said soothingly trying to calm her down. "Let Dougie go."

"Fine." Ruby said taking her focus on him and letting him fall 10 feet to the floor.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"She said let you go." Ruby said smiling at him and sitting back down.

"Since when could you use that power so well?" Danny asked.

"I've been practicing..." Ruby murmured.

"What happened?" Janet asked running into the room with Tom close behind her.

"Just Ruby and Dougie having an argument." Lo explained looking very bored.

"Oh." she said sitting down.

After lunch they all went back to training.

"Ok so, just try and control where you send the bolt." Janet said to Tom.

"Ok." Tom said.

He focused his mind on the target on the wall in the test room and sent a bolt of electricity at it, missing the centre by a few inches.

"Try it again," Janet said, "that was good, just try it again."

So Tom tried it again and again until he got it perfect every time which took them until after dinner at 10:00.

"Let's go get the others, Gordon's left." Janet said when Tom was finished.

They went and found the others who were waiting for them watching a movie.

"You'll ready?" Janet asked.

"There's nothing wrong with Gordon." Ruby said getting up from the couch.

"Ok," Janet said ignoring her, "I'll go in with Ruby and look around. You guys watch all possible entrances. Take these walkie-talkies. Let me know if you any body's coming." she finished as she handed them all walkie-talkies.

"Ok." Everyone said going to different parts.

Janet and Ruby went into Gordon's office, leaving the light off. Janet started going through the drawers while Ruby went through the papers on the desk since Gordon had taken his laptop with him. They were halfway through searching when they heard a crackle on their walkie-talkies.

"Guys, get out of there, Gordon hasn't left and he's coming back." they heard Tom say.

"Oh crap." Ruby said getting up and running to the door.

"Freeze everything Ruby!" Janet whispered urgently right behind her.

"That doesn't work in here!" Ruby whispered back pulling open the door.

Right in front of them stood Gordon.

"Hello." Janet said nervously.

Gordon said nothing. He just walked towards them with an evil smirk on his face. Suddenly he lashed out with his fist, catching Ruby on her cheek, slicing a deep cut into it which started to bleed instantly.

"Ok, Gordon wouldn't do that." Ruby yelled at Janet, "This isn't Gordon, this is a Black Jacket in his body." a look of horror came over Ruby's face.

Janet swung a kick at the Black Jacket's head. It only delayed him for a second before he lunged himself at Janet knocking her to the ground. Ruby jumped onto the Black Jacket's back and started thumping him on the head. He threw Ruby off and tried to stomp on her face. She rolled out of the way just in time.

Just then the others burst through the door.

"Guys!" they yelled.

"Kinda busy!" Ruby yelled back punching the Black Jacket in the face.

Harry suddenly burst out of know where kicking the Black Jacket in the stomach and sending him sailing into Gordon's desk. There was a loud crash. The Black Jacket was knocked out. Dougie found some rope in the corner and tied the Black Jacket up. Just as he was doing this, he woke up. Lo flipped the Black Jacket over.

"Hand me a knife." Lo said through gritted teeth kneeling next to the struggling Black Jacket.

Dougie ran to the kitchen and came back with one in barely a minute.

The other guys looked at him as he handed the knife to Lo.

"What?" he asked, "I can run through walls now" he smiled.

"Where's Gordon?" Lo asked threateningly.

"I'll never tell you." the Black Jacket laughed.

"I'm not going to ask you again!" Lo said putting the knife to the Black Jacket's throat, "where's Gordon?"

"He's at our headquarters." the Black Jacket said squirming.

"Good, now where is that?" she said smiling sickeningly.

"In the mountains." he said gruffly.

"With the artifacts?" Lo asked again.

He nodded.

"Good." she said again.

"How do you kill this thing?" Danny asked suddenly.

"Just watch Lo." Macy said.

Lo cut open the back of the Black Jacket's shirt. There was a line of stitching going down the middle of his back. Lo cut the stitches and then the flesh. She dug her hand in and then pulled out a wire. She then yanked the wire really hard and it came out attached to a little box. The Black Jacket stopped struggling. He was dead. She threw the box across the room.

"That's how they always knew where we were." Ruby said.

"Cause they kidnapped Gordon and took all his features and turned then sent a Black Jacket back who looked just like him and we actually thought it was." Macy said nodding.

"Well at least he told us where Gordon is." Lo said putting the knife down.

"Yeah, and he's with the artifacts." Harry said.

"Well, what do we do now?" Dougie asked.

"We go after them." Ruby said.

**Well I tried to make it a bit longer. :D Thanks for reviewing McSteph, Amy and Nightwing13. They all made me smile :D. I tried to update as quickly as possible. And I hope everyone liked it. I absolutely love reviews *hint, hint* haha.**


	8. Under to above?

**Sorry it's been so long :( I just had a lot of projects to do at school :( But here's the next chapter and thanks for the reviews :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't own McFly :( **

"What do you mean we go after them?" Tom demanded.

"I mean we go after them!" Ruby declared, "get your things together we're going." she left the room.

"We are so not going after them." Danny said.

Ruby's head popped back in the door, "Yes we are, now hurry up, the longer you'll take the less chance we have of saving Gordon and the world!"

**(A/N: I have completely lost track of the days in this so let's say when they leave, which will be tomorrow, will be 3 days before the trade)**

"But-" Dougie started.

"Guys, Ruby's right, we need to hurry. Macy, go get the van ready, Lo get the gear, Ruby get the data key and the laptop. You guys just stay here." Janet said aiming the last part at McFly before running out the door.

"I guess we just sit here." Danny said plopping himself down on the couch in Gordon's office.

"I feel strange, sitting here with that thing staring at me." Tom said sitting next to him looking at the Black Jacket.

"Where are the others. I'm a bit worried he might wake up!" Harry demanded, suddenly frightened.

"Dude, you keep forgetting we have powers now, and we can fight. We're safe." Dougie said putting his hands on Harry's shoulders and making him sit on the couch.

20 minutes later the girls were back with all the equipment.

"Let's go guys." Lo said walking out of the office.

They all followed, all the way to the glass door.

"Scanning." a familiar voice said.

"Hey Hector." Danny said cheerfully.

"I'll see you'll later." Hector said letting them through.

They went through the doors, up the lift and to the van where Macy was waiting.

"Let's go!" she said ushering them inside.

They all got in and Macy drove to the lift that took them back above ground. When the lift had stopped, Macy drove forward and they were off. Ruby had opened the computer and was typing rapidly on the key board, suddenly a GTS system popped up at the front of the van.

"Thanks." Macy said taking a left following a direction from it.

They drove for another day, which included their briefing and following the directions of the GTS system.

"Where are we?" Janet wondered out loud the next afternoon looking out the front of the van.

"I'm not sure." Lo replied taking in their surroundings.

They were in the middle of a town. Buildings surrounding them left and right.

"Hey, isn't that a mountain?" Dougie asked leaning forward across Ruby, and pointing at a mountain in the distance.

"Get off me you buffoon!" Ruby yelled shoving him off her and onto the floor.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his elbow, which he had smacked on the floor.

"Serves you right!" Ruby smirked.

The van suddenly stopped and Macy turned to face everyone.

"I'm going to run inside the store here and ask where we are seeing as this stupid GTS system has gone kaput." she said turning around to flick the GTS at that point.

Macy got out the car and went into the shop.

"I'm hungry." Danny whined.

"You're always hungry." Tom said glancing at Danny before shutting his eyes again.

"Well, now you've made me hungry too." Dougie complained getting up and getting out the van.

"Why don't we just get something to eat. Quickly." Janet suggested.

Dougie turned and started walking away from the van.

"No Ruby." Janet said looking sternly at Ruby.

Ruby smiled at her and ran and jumped out the van straight onto Dougie's back.

"What the--" he exclaimed.

"I'm hungry." Ruby shrugged still hanging onto his back.

"Fine." he muttered.

"Well that was easy." she said smiling.

Suddenly there was a thud and they turned around to see Harry sprawled on the floor. They all burst out laughing.

"What happened?" Dougie asked between laughs.

"He slipped on the ice." Tom said going red with laughter.

Lo helped Harry up and then every one walked inside the little store, with Ruby still on Dougie's back. They were back in the van and back on the road in 15 minutes heading towards the mountains. The road suddenly came to a stop. The road was blocked with a wall of snow.

"What do we do?" Tom asked.

"This is where there current location is." Ruby said tapping the computer then looking around, "let's explore." she grabbed her gear from Lo and hopped out the van.

"Ruby!" Janet hissed, "you can't just go climbing over this pile of snow."

"How do you know it's just a pile of snow?" Ruby replied with raised eyebrows, "and who says I'm climbing over it?"

"Fine, someone go with her," Janet said desperately, "Macy park the van somewhere out of sight."

Danny jumped out the van with his gear and ran to catch up with Ruby while Lo and the others went to park the van. Ruby had stopped and was looking at the snow. Danny who wasn't paying attention ran right into her.

"Nice move bucko!" Ruby said stumbling forward.

"Sorry." he said.

"No, I'm sorry. I have a really short temper."

"Look, Ruby, I can't see anything in there." Danny said looking at the pile of snow too.

"The Black Jackets can put an anti-power chamber over their 'lair' so we can't use our powers to tell what's going on inside, but when we're in there they work."

"Oh, so how do we get in?" he asked.

Ruby pointed at the ground. There was a man hole. "We go through there."

So the two of them went down the man hole. When they were at the bottom there was a long passage way with only one passage leading off. Ruby and Danny went down the passage and then took a right at another one, a right again and a left and then the came to an air vent window.

"Ok, that was weird, how did we end up up here when we came from underground?" Danny asked quietly.

Ruby shrugged. The two of them peered through the air vent and lying on the ground bruised, cut and bloody was Gordon.

**I know it was short but I wanted to update so it didn't seem like I'd forgotten it's just I have this really big project to finish and it's building and sewing and ironing and painting so it's a lot. But anyway, hope you liked it :) Please review! They always make me smile :D**


	9. Nobody Move!

**Thanks you so much for the reviews. They made me smile :D This time I'm trying to update quicker since my project is done so ummmm... here goes...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own McFly :(**

"Gor-" Ruby started to yell but Danny clamped a hand over her mouth.

He pointed silently to the door where a Black Jacket was now looking around suspiciously. They presumed he had been standing guard outside. They turned around a made their way hastily back out to the road. The others were no where to be seen.

"Psst!"

Danny and Ruby looked around.

"Psst!"

Danny looked over behind a pile of snow where Tom's head was sticking out. He beckoned them over. The two of them ran over and sank down behind the snow where the others were.

"We found Gordon!" Ruby exclaimed in a hushed voice close to tears and out of breath.

"What!?"

"He's down there, bruised, beaten and bloody." Danny whispered.

"How do we get him out?" Harry asked.

"There's a guard standing watch outside." Danny remembered, "he came in cause he probably thought he heard a noise." Danny said giving Ruby a teasing look.

"Ok, so how do we get him out?" Harry repeated.

They all thought for a minute until Lo snapped her fingers, "Ok, so all the Black Jackets are really tall like 6ft and above," everyone nodded, "so if we can eliminate the Black Jacket that stands guard outside that door over there, we can steal his outfit and put it on one of us and seeing as Harry the only one of us that is over 6ft... he can go in and try and get Gordon out."

Harry looked horrified at the idea, "There is no way I am going in there. And what door?"

Lo pointed to a door about half a mile away that had suddenly appeared in the snow and a Black Jacket was now standing guard outside.

"How long has he and the door been there for?" Macy asked.

"About 40 seconds."

"Excuse me, back on the fact that I'm not going in there!" Harry exclaimed quietly.

"Please Harry, it's our only way of rescuing Gordon." Lo pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Harry muttered.

"Ok, so here's the plan..." Lo whispered relaying the plan to them.

_10 minutes later_

'Ok, step one.' Macy thought, 'knock out the guard.'

Macy had crept around the snow and was now standing behind the Black Jacket. She gripped her knife in her hand and with a simple blow to the head, she knocked the unsuspecting Black Jacket out and dragged him out of sight where she completed the whole 'killing a black jacket procedure.'

'Step one complete.' she thought as Harry popped up right next to her.

"Step two is a go." she whispered into her tiny, headset.

"Proceed carefully Macy." came Janet's reply.

Macy turned around and covered her eyes while Harry changed into the Black Jackets uniform.

"Danny Jones!" Macy whispered into her headset, "what on earth are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Danny whispered back sheepishly.

"How do I look?" Harry asked tapping Macy on the shoulder.

"You look like one of them." Macy said smiling with a satisfactory look on her face.

The other 6 ran quietly over to them. "Let's go." Janet said.

Harry had found a couple pairs of handcuffs in the Black Jackets Jacket and was currently handcuffing the 7 of them together, but he only put one hand in. If anyone was coming they could sling the other one on in no time. He placed the keys in the pocket. They all walked into the building and down a long dark corridor.

"Take a left here." Danny whispered.

They all turned and walked down the hallway that led of from the main corridor. They continued silently for what seemed like forever. Eventually they came to a door that required a key to get through. Harry searched through the pockets of the jacket and soon found one, and once again they were on their way, following Danny's directions.

"Well, what now?" Macy asked when they came to a stop outside a long lit hallway with a Black Jacket standing guard outside the room they were looking for.

'Step three' Lo thought as Harry took a deep breath and walked down the hallway, the long black jacket swishing behind him.

"I'll relieve you now." they heard Harry say.

"But I've still got another hour." the Black Jacket protested.

"It's ok," Harry gruffly said, "I'll take it from here." he pushed the Black Jacket firmly down to the other end of the hallway.

Harry then quickly opened the door and beckoned the others to follow. Once they were inside, they all stopped dead in their tracks. Gordon was lying right in front of them groaning and rolling over. He was covered in blood and cuts. Ruby and Danny didn't remember him looking this bad.

"Gordon!" Janet whispered urgently dropping to her knees beside him.

Gordon groaned in response and tried to roll over.

"No, no, no, don't move." Janet exclaimed.

Danny bent down and picked Gordon up. While this was all happening Macy was unscrewing the screws to the air vent Ruby and Danny had been looking through. They slowly lifted Gordon up and slid him in to the vent.

"Well be back in about 10 minutes for you." Macy said patting his arm and then placing the vent back in place.

"He says he's really sorry." Ruby said.

"We should go and get those artifacts." Janet said quickly.

The eight of them turned and ran out in to the hall way and down the same way Harry had pushed the other Black Jacket. They ran for about two minutes before they came to a large room. There was a single hallway that led off the big room. They ran down that before coming to a halt at the end. The hallway just stopped and they were able to see a floor down below. Standing on that floor was a man that the girls recognized to be head of 'The Organization.' Standing in front of him were four Black Jackets each holding a brief case.

"Nobody move!" a voice spoke from behind them.

**I hope you liked it :D I promise the next chapter will be longer and more interesting but I'm running out of ideas.... do you'll have any? This story is going to be finished soon and if I have enough ideas and you guys liked this one enough I was thinking maybe I could write a sequel :D Other than that I have another idea for another fic, I just don't know if I'll use it. Anyway, enough with the rambling :D PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	10. No!

**Hey :D**

**Once again I am super sorry it has been so long since I last updated.**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! They mean so much. They're really making me feel so much better with what I'm going through now, so, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**I really need to learn to stop rambling or maybe you like it ;) I know you do ;) Just kidding haha**

**Here I go again all I do is ramble ramble ramble. I need to go to a school that teaches you not to ramble. Oh look, there I go again!**

**Ok, now the story :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Course I don't own McFly, but if I did.... ;)**

**Chapter 10**

Everybody turned around slowly. A Black Jacket was standing behind them gun in hand.

"Now, nobody try anything and nobody gets hurt." the Black Jacket said.

None of them moved. Three more Black Jackets came out from around the corner and grabbed two people each. They marched them down to the floor below. They stopped in front of the head of 'The Organization' and the four Black Jackets.

"Sir?" one of the Black Jackets asked slowly.

"Quiet!" the head of 'The Organization' muttered counting the cash he was about to pay with.

"But sir!"

"Don't interrupt," he yelled turning around to face them, "well, well, well, what do we have here." he stopped counting and walked slowly towards them.

"We found them trespassing." a Black Jacket said.

"Tie them up." he ordered.

The Black Jackets started to tie them up but they began to fight back. There were eight Black Jackets in total, one for each of them and the head of 'The Organization' for last. The fight lasted 5 minutes before the Black Jackets overpowered them. They tied the eight of them up and then led them down a corridor that hey had not seen before and threw them into a cell. They could still see the head of 'The Organization' standing there smirking at them. The Black Jackets then walked back into the room where the briefcases were and the head of 'T.O.' started counting his money all over again from the beginning. They weren't paying any attention to the eight of them in the cell. Suddenly, Dougie was on the other side of the bars.

"What the-" Danny started.

"Shh!" Dougie hissed as he put a finger to his lips.

Dougie ran over to a box that had a bunch of keys in it. He grabbed them and quietly ran back over to everyone. He unlocked the cell door which opened with a slight, almost inaudible creek. They all froze. The Black Jackets had heard nothing. They all breathed a sigh of relief. Tom sent an electric bolt at each of The Black Jackets hand's that were holding the briefcases. They looked stunned for a second and dropped the cases, spinning around to face McFly and the girls. The Black Jackets stalked towards them. When they were two feet away the eight teenagers **(A/N: Let's just pretend McFly are still teenagers)** swung out and hit them straight in the stomach. The Black Jackets staggered backwards but recovered in no time. The fight was on! Ruby was fighting off a Black Jacket twice her size but was doing it considerably well. She punched the Black Jacket in his face. It did nothing. The Black Jacket then, swung a kick which hit Ruby in her ribs. You could hear them crack. Ruby looked down at her side. You could see the tip of a rib sticking out. There was blood everywhere but Ruby was so high on adrenalin, it didn't phase her. Ruby looked over to where there was a sudden drop. She could see steam rising up from it.

'That must be how they keep this place warm.' she thought.

The Black Jacket looked over to what she was looking at and this gave her the chance to knock him out. She grabbed the knife from her belt and did what Lo had done earlier. She then threw the box over the edge of the cliff, not two seconds later the Black Jackets body was going in after it.

Meanwhile, Macy was fighting off another Black Jacket. She was winning... but not by far. She had cuts all over her face and she looked furious. She eventually knocked the Black Jacket out by swinging a deadly blow to his temple. She then proceeded to cut out the box and dispose of it and the Black Jacket the same way Ruby had. 20 minutes later every Black Jacket was killed and disposed of. They looked around for the head of 'T.O.' They soon spotted him standing by the cliff with the briefcases next to him and a larger machine in front. He had opened three of the cases and was now on the last after having placed the first three into the machine. He placed the last one in.

"No!" Ruby yelled running forward.

Everything happened so quickly. Ruby ran at the head of 'T.O.' knocking him over the cliff and down into the fiery pit below.

"10 seconds." said a robotic voice, "to cancel remove bracelets."

Ruby reached into grab them out.

"No, Ruby it's a trap!" Janet yelled, "It'll kill you. It may cancel it but you'll die!"

It was too late, Ruby's limp body fell to the floor.

"Procedure cancelled."

The computer shut off.

**I know, really short and really bad but anyway... please review and let me know if you want a sequel. I promise it will be better. :) Well anyway after all that I've said I hope you liked it! **


End file.
